Procrastinations and Angels
by JJFreak
Summary: Jack is stuck doing paperwork,he wants a distractions.To do that he must leave his office against Gen. Hammond's orders.Silly-ness ensues! Bit of S/J could be interpreted as just friendly nature.Vague Spoilers for Exodus blink and it could slap you!


**Spoilers: Exodus,Enemies only small bits... Happens after that but before Ascension.**

**Disclaimer: NOT mine MGM's and such...Previously unrecognized characters,situations, and such are copyrighted  
to the author. In this piece an my others.**

**A/N: Well this is another one of those things that just popped into my fron. I was sitting here at my computer procrastinating, see I was supposed to be typing the rest of Chapter 4 for "Threads an AU Version" sighs but lo and behold I procrastinated(still am). So my good buddy and partner in procrastination Jack told me this little story! Hope you enjoy!! So on with the show...**

**Oh yes and _italic_ text is thoughts...enjoy!**

* * *

**Colonel O'neill's Office...he has an office?**

Sighing Jack threw down the report folder and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Distractions, distractions..." he muttered.

_'What can I do to distract myself...I'm not aloud out of the office until I finish this **huge** stack of paperwork! _

_No going to Carter's lab and watching her work...No bugging Daniel, and no boxing with Teal'c. Though he would probably just remind me of the very, very large stack of paperwork. The evil stuff that it is!'_

He sighs.

Grabbing his pen between is thumb and forefinger he taps it on his nose.

"OW!" he shouts as the pen pokes him in the eye. "UGH!" he shouts once again throwing the pen across the room.

Leaning back in his swivel chair he gazes around the room. His gaze lands on his desk once again.

_'Ohh, coffee!'_ he thinks reaching for the cup of now cold coffee. _'Damn it's cold! Hmm, is there anymore in the pot?' _Looking toward the object in question he sees it's empty. He sighs yet again. _'Dang, maybe I could convince the airman outside to go get me more and sneak out in the process. Let us try'_

In one swift moment Jack glides backwards in his chair and stands. Walking around his desk weary of the mounds of paperwork that threaten to fall with one wrong touch; he makes his way to the door.

Swinging the door open he peaks out of it and locates the airman standing to his left.

_'Good old sparky!' _he thinks in the process.

"Airman!" he shouts making the young lad jump.

"Yes, Sir!" he roars snapping to attention with a salute.

"Go and get me fresh coffee!" Jack orders.

"Sorry Sir, No Sir, I have orders not to leave your door-way. Nor to let you leave that room Sir." he relays.

"Well I'm giving you _new_ orders Airman. Are you defying a direct order?!" Jack says raising his voice into a commanding boom. _'That should work! Hehehe. I'd like to see you get out of that one!' _ His face never once faltering his inner thoughts. _'If it doesn't at lease I've wasted at least five minutes.'_

"Well airman" Jack asks again after waiting a good few second as the poor young lad choked.

"NO, SIR!" and with that he scampers off.

"Hahaha! Now-" he looks down both directions of the hallway. Which seemed to be suspiciously empty. "-for that detraction!"

Stepping out into the hall fully he closes the door behind him with a clicking sound. Heading in the opposite direction that the airman went Jack strides down the 'way heading for the elevators. Reaching them in record timing he scans his card opening the doors. Sighing in relief as he sees them empty he take a giant step inside the compartment. Stabbing the button for the level to Daniels lab he then repetitively stabs the button that closes the door.

When the doors finally close and his finger is sore he breaths a sigh of relief.

Leaning sideways against the small wall he whistles a little tune (one we would know as SG-1). With a ping the elevator doors open. Sliding out of them he glances down the hall, which is once again eerily empty.

_'I wonder where everyone is...normally these halls are bustling with activity...there's not a paper in sight. Hey! Why am I complaining? I wanted to get away from the paperwork! -- So maybe Danny's isn't the best place to go... Teal'c maybe no he'd just bug me to death, literally! Okay so Carter it is. Just __**had**__ to rule out all of the "bad" places. Now turn here. Sneak here. Turn again. And yes Carter's lab should be right, yes, here we are!'_

He peeks his head into Carters lab to see her head down asleep on her desk. A strand of her short, light blonde hair falling gently down her face just tickling the top of her nose.

Standing up all the way Jack makes his way over to her. Looking down at his brilliant Second in Command his thoughts drift.

After a few minutes of mindless reminiscing he comes to the problem at hand.

_'...It's amazing the things she can do, blowing up a sun. Hahah that's __**never**__ gonna get old. Ahh, shes gonna get a cramp in her neck if she stays like that... I risk getting caught if I move her to her quarters. Hmm no cot in here. Gonna have to remedy that. Now, let us find that supply closet.'_

* * *

**General Hammond's Office**

"Come" Hammond is heard through the door.

"Ah, Yes General, Sir. I have finished my loathsome paperwork." Jack says handing over his stack that was reserved for General Hammond.

"Good job Colonel. Try not to get so behind next time. Also be nice to the Airman. Gave this one quite a scare Jack." Hammond chuckles. "Dismissed."

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir." with that Jack walks out of the office.

* * *

**Carter's Lab**

Squeezing her eyes shut tight Samantha Carter tries to figure out her surroundings.

_'Soft. Fluffy. Warm...I don't remember going to bed. What was I last doing... working on the Naquada Generator. Did I fall asleep? Did I? Should be on a cold desk, hard surface with one heck of a neck cramp.' _

Blinking rapidly trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness that surrounded her she sees she _is_ still in her lab. Door closed, blanket laid over her with care she sits up on her elbows and glances around. Everything seemed to be in the original spot. Except this cot...

_'Who would put a cot in here? And who would move me? Normal people would wake somebody. _

_Hmm, that narrows it down. Only three men here are completely insane.'_

Smiling on the outside Sam sits up all the way stretches and throws the blanket back. Smelling something she hadn't a minute ago. She looks over and sees her coffee pot full and warm. Smiling yet again she stands and walks over to the pot.

_'Daniel? Maybe?'_

Pouring herself a cup she takes a tentative sip. The soothing liquid glided down her throat as she gave a content sigh. Eyes closed in black fluid bliss she turns around and takes a second glance around, considering she hadn't realized there was coffee until she stood.

_'Well the coffee is not strong enough to be Daniel. Would Teal'c even make coffee for me? If I asked most likely. I guess that leaves just Jack. That is awfully sweet of him. But, wait wasn't he stuck in his office all night doing paperwork? It couldn't have been him. Maybe? No, he couldn't have. _

_I guess that settles it then. It was...my...Guardian Angel.'_

She thinks firmly with a huge grin as she takes another delicious swig of coffee flavored bliss.

* * *

**Still Carter's Lab sometime later**

"Airman!" Sam says to an unfortunate Airman who was passing by her lab.

"Yes Ma'am?" he ask stopping, turning to her to stand in attention.

Walking up to him she says "Take this to Colonel O'neill Please." she holds out an envelope to the young man to take, who for some reason started to look apprehensive. She sees that and she's bewildered.

_'Wonder what that's about' _Sam thinks walking back into her lab.

"Gulp"-

* * *

**Colonel O'neill's Office...again?**

**Knock-Knock**

_'WHAT NOW!'_ Jack thinks as some lightly taps on his door. _'The nerve interrupting my yo-yo practice.'_

"Come!" he shouts annoyed.

"Uh, Sir?" a nervous Airman asks peeking in the door uncertainly.

"Yes, Airman?" _'well out with it!'_

"This is for you Sir," he says holding up an envelope to show O'neill.

"Well, lets have it then." Jack says impatiently waiting for the young man to come in and finish bugging him.

Tentatively walking in the nervous Airman sets the envelope into the Colonel's hand.

"Dismissed!" Jack practically shouts _'It's so fun to see them squirm. Oh, the General said something about being nice...think think...oh, yes!'_

Right when he was about to close the door Jack shouts,

"Airman!"

Holding in a scared witless whimper he re-opens the door to the office.

"Yes, S-Sir?" he stutters.

"Thanks for the coffee!" Jack says with a smirk on his face. "Now, Dismissed!"

"Uh, yes Sir, welcome Sir, no problem Sir." and with that he closes the door.

_'Right the "mysterious" envelope! Who's that neat writing belong to? "Jack" huh? Wonder who it's from. Ah, Gotta love that paper ripping sound. _

_Cheat codes? For my game-boy games? Sweet! Oh, another page. Small piece of paper actually. _

_**Thank You my Guardian Angel! M.S.C. ** Oh that's a cute little heart...cute? Me say cute? Going soft old man. "M.S.C." Who? Who? M-ma-MAJOR! Oh...' _He exhales then, clearing his throat Jack looks around shiftily.

_' Now about those codes. Yes, Excellent.'_

* * *

**Parking-Lot: Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

Starting his car Airman Randy Sanderson thinks back on the advise he was given as he leaves the Mountain that night.

_'Month two is **not** easier than month one was ... I need a drink'_

* * *

**A/N-2: OK so that turned out longer and a bit different than what I had in mind. I do hope you enjoyed!! Reviews are absolutely lovely, and very much adored! :D :D Peace!...Constructive criticism is praised!! Hope all is right with your worlds! Thanks for reading!!**

**JF**


End file.
